


Confrontation

by assholemurphy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arguing, Confrontations, Crushes, Enemies to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholemurphy/pseuds/assholemurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's a slacker who knows exactly what questions to ask to get Jaha off subject and he does it constantly, half because it's amusing, half because he doesn't understand the actual lessons. Monty just wants to get his work done so he can graduate and maybe have a shot at getting into MIT, which he can't do if his grades keep slipping due to Murphy's bull, and it really sucks, because Monty has had a crush on the loud mouthed jerk ever since freshman year, still does, at least, when he doesn't want to strangle Murphy. Finally, after receiving a C on his test, something that just doesn't work for his plans, Monty decides to confront Murphy once and for all, because crush or not, he's going to kick Murphy's ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: ‘I take my grades very seriously and you’re the lazy asshole who asks a ton of off-topic questions to distract the professor and I might be a foot shorter than you but I swear to god I’ll fight you. AU'
> 
> Warning for underage smoking.
> 
> Written for Underappreciated Ships Month on tumblr.

Monty sighed, dropping his pen on the desk a little too violently in his frustration. All he wanted to do was listen to Jaha's lectures. That was all. It wasn't a lot to ask for, at least, he didn't think so, but apparently, for Murphy, it was, because the boy could never just sit still and fucking _listen_ , no, he had to constantly interrupt the lesson in order to ask the most ridiculous and unnecessary questions known to man.

Now, it would seem, that he'd steered Jaha off course once more with another question, which, had it come from anyone else, would have been shot down and ignored. But it hadn't come from anyone else, it had come from John fucking Murphy, Jaha's favorite student, though only god knew _why_. All he ever did was ask annoying, off the wall questions that had absolutely nothing to do with anything and only served to get Jaha off topic so the lesson couldn't be finished before the end of class and Monty was left to review it by himself, and dammit, he had enough fucking homework without that asshole's help.

Monty had to pass this class, too, if he wanted in to his college of choice. MIT was waiting for him, but he wouldn't be accepted if he didn't have perfect grades. He was competing with some of the most intelligent students in the country and he knew his admission form had to stand out. It had to be perfect, and it wasn't going to be perfect if Murphy forced him to fail this class.

Honestly, it fucking sucked, because of all the people who could be making Monty's school life hell, it had to be Murphy. Monty had been harboring a crush on him since freshman year, and now, as a junior, he'd been surprised to find the senior in his English class. Of course, the reason for that had been evident as soon as the first class had started. Murphy didn't pay a bit of attention to what Jaha was teaching them, he only cared about whatever utterly pointless question popped into his mind at the time and quite frankly, Monty didn't want to hear another word about Shakespeare or Charles Dickens or whoever Murphy was obsessed with this week, he just wanted to learn the lesson so his grades wouldn't suffer.

The problem, other than his slowly sinking grade, was that despite all of this, Monty still kind of liked him, and that only made him angrier about it. Of course he would be the one to have a crush on the world's biggest asshole and not be able to shake it off even after finding out that said asshole was, well, an asshole. If only Murphy would shut his stupid mouth, the one Monty had certainly never fantasized about, and focus on the lesson for once, all would be well.

But Murphy didn't care about the lesson. He couldn't care less about where commas are supposed to go, he just wanted to know about the next book they'd be reading and what Shakespeare meant when he said this line -spoiler alert; Murphy thinks it's a dick joke- or that one -it's homoerotic subtext, right?- and every time, Jaha obliges him, drifting off topic and into a long rant to explain the answer and never getting back on track until Monty reminded him, each time glaring at Murphy as he did so and only receiving a wink in return.

In the beginning it had filled his stomach with butterflies and caused him to look away, blushing, but now it only enraged him further. How dare Murphy mock him? Nobody cared about his stupid questions, least of all Monty. He couldn't care less about Shakespeare or any other book Murphy happened to ask about, A Clockwork Orange had absolutely nothing to do with proper sentence structure and Murphy _fucking knew it_. But he did it every class period, leaving Monty scrambling to study the things they hadn't covered in class before the next test, because it wasn't like he already had enough work to do.

It happened every class, save for the days Murphy was absent, probably skipping class, but Monty never asked. He had never actually spoken to Murphy before, finding him a little intimidating, but mostly because whenever he got the chance, it was after class, and Monty was far to pissed off to make any real conversation with him, so he'd never tried.

That was going to change, though, he'd decided, staring down at the test Jaha had handed back at the beginning of class. It had been one of the most important tests of the semester and because of Murphy's bullshit, Monty had only barely managed to pass with a C. _A fucking C._

He was no stranger to bad grades, he'd gotten plenty in middle school, but now it had become incredibly important that his grades be damn near perfect. He had considered asking Jaha to let him retake it, citing Murphy as the cause for it, but he knew better than to do that. He didn't want to be that kid. The one who whined about every grade they got back that was less than perfect. He wasn't going to be that kid, he'd hated those kids before high school, he still did. No, he wasn't going to talk to Jaha, but he was going to make damn sure he never had to deal with Murphy purposely getting him off topic again.

So he waited until the bell had rung and everyone else had gathered up their books and left, leaving only Murphy and him in the classroom, even Jaha had gone off to do whatever it was teachers did when students weren't watching.

Monty liked to think of himself as a level headed person, he was patient to a point, and he tried not to purposely start fights with people who could probably break him in half easily or at least shove him into a locker. Or up against one and- Not the point. The point was that he was rarely ever the confrontational type. It took a lot to make him that pissed off, but this was too much. Monty was a damn good student and Murphy was not going to fuck that up for him, he was not.

Monty watched Murphy slip his books into his bag for a second before steeling himself and walking up to his desk, asking before he could change his mind, “Just what the hell is your problem?”

Murphy looked up at him, a little startled but he quickly smoothed his features back into his usual smirk, replying easily, “Lots of things. The decline of western civilization. The toxic masculinity that rules our society leading men to believe that they can't so much as take a bath without being some kind of sissy. The tuna casserole in the cafeteria's a little troubling, too.”

Monty felt his blood boil, “That's not what I meant and you know it.”

“I'm afraid I didn't. Mind clearing up exactly what you do mean, then, Geeksquad?” Murphy asked, raising an eyebrow at Monty.

“I mean how you constantly get Jaha off topic so he can't teach the rest of us anything. It's a dick move and you should have a little respect for those of us who actually want to learn.”

“Aw, I'm sorry. Did my interesting, thought provoking questions interrupt your government funded, useless, and boring education?” He snorted, rolling his eyes, “Look, tiny nerd, Jaha's lessons are boring, you should be thanking me. Better yet, read the books and actually learn something important for once. Or, you know, study harder, if it means that much to you.”

“You're such a pretentious dick.” Monty huffed, irritated by Murphy's lack of concern for anyone else's education. He took a deep breath and began, “Look, just because you don't care about your grades, doesn't mean everyone else is the same. Some of us actually want to have futures outside of this shitty town, thank you very much. Just because you don't fucking care doesn't mean you can drag everyone else down with you, you fucking prick.”

Murphy's smirk dropped and he gave Monty a dirty look, “What the hell makes you think I don't care?”

“Maybe the fact that you never fucking let Jaha finish his fucking lectures because you're too busy asking stupid questions about books no one gives a shit about?”

“You ever think that maybe it's because that's the only part I actually understand? Or were you too wrapped up in your own bullshit superiority complex to consider not everyone is a smart as you are?” Murphy hissed, crossing his arms and glaring down at Murphy.

“Well maybe if you'd pay attention-”

“I can't,” Murphy said, flatly, wanting nothing more than to end the conversation. He hadn't wanted it to go in this direction, but it had and now he wanted out of it.

Monty knit his eyebrows together in confusion, he doesn't understand why Murphy wouldn't be able to learn the lesson if he'd just pay some fucking attention, “What, can you not read the board or something? He puts it up there, if you don't understand it maybe you should try asking questions that are actually about the lesson, genius.”

Murphy opened his mouth to say something else but seemed to think better of it, instead shaking his head and stalking off, attempting to end the conversation by leaving it.

Monty wasn't about to let that happen, though, because he hadn't gotten a satisfactory answer. He hadn't come this far to just go back to letting Murphy fuck up his grades, no matter how hot he was. It didn't work like that. Murphy could be a jackass on his own time.

Murphy didn't stop walking, not even looking over his shoulder at Monty, but he asked, “Don't you have a class to get to or something?”

“No.” Well, yes, but he had decided this was a better use of his time. Math could wait.

“So, what, you just decided to stalk me in your free time?”

“Yes.”

Murphy sighed and walked out the door, holding it open for Monty before turning around and resuming ignoring him as he crossed the parking lot, heading to the football field on the other side. There wasn't any practice yet, the season hadn't started, so there wouldn't be anyone around. Murphy preferred spending his free time out there, no one else hung around and the teachers never seemed to care as long as he didn't cause trouble.

“Oh, don't tell me you're skipping class to smoke under the bleachers,” Monty rolled his eyes at the thought. What was this? A bad high school drama? Next thing there would be old, gross couches underneath them and he'd end up making out with Murphy to pass the time and, okay, so maybe that wasn't the worst idea he could come up with.

“Don't like it, don't follow me,” Murphy shrugged, ducking under the bleachers, giving Monty a smirk as he did so, clearly amused he'd followed him all the way out here.

“You're a walking cliché.” Well, no couches. Monty wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved.

“And you're fucking annoying.”

“I'm not the one who won't shut up in class.”

“Maybe you should talk more, then.”

“You should talk less.”

Murphy stared at him while he dug in his jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes, “Were you born with that stick up your ass or did you put it there yourself?”

“You're so fucking hilarious,” Monty told him, dryly, watching him fumble with the lighter, the wind blowing it out a couple of times before he actually got it to light, resisting the urge to laugh.

“Oh, come on. Stop being such a hard ass,” Murphy said, blowing out smoke and scowling.

“I will when you explain to me why you think it's so damn funny to piss me off,” Monty demanded.

“Maybe I just like getting you all riled up. You're cute when you're angry,” Murphy offered as an explanation, looking at Monty in amusement.

The confession caught Monty of guard, stunning him. He blinked up at Murphy, a question on his lips, when he noticed the smirk the older boy was giving him. It was a fucking joke and he'd fallen for it. “You're a child,” Monty huffed, turning away to get back to class. It wasn't worth it, standing out here with Murphy, he wasn't going to get anywhere with this jackass. He'd have to take it up with Jaha, though he doubted it would work.

Monty startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, Murphy stopping him with a quiet, “Wait.”

“I have a class,” Monty said, shrugging his hand off but not making any move to go back inside.

“You said you didn't.”

“Well, I do,” Monty turned around, facing Murphy once move, hoping that this time they'd make some kind of progress.

Murphy stared at him for a second, biting his lip before, “Look, just, hear me out, okay?”

“I'm listening,” Monty told him, nodding for him to continue.

Murphy took a deep breath, wincing like the words hurt him to say, “I'm sorry. I don't mean to be a jerk. If it really bothers you, I'll stop getting Jaha off topic.”

“Really?” Monty asked, skeptical.

“If,” Murphy held up a finger, “you'll do me a favor in return.”

“What?” Of course it was too easy for him to just be a decent person. Murphy was probably still fucking with him.

Murphy toyed with the end of his cigarette, now almost gone, before tossing it to the ground and stomping it out, not looking up from the ground as he asked, “Will you tutor me?”

“Tutor... You?” Monty repeated, not sure he'd heard right. What interest could Murphy have in being tutored by him? If school actually mattered to him, why didn't he just pay attention in class?

“Yeah,” Murphy nodded, rubbing his nose, trying not to sound as desperate as he actually was. This was the second time he was taking that class and it still didn't sink in. He hated it, hated feeling like he was an idiot for not getting it, so he pushed Jaha towards topics he did understand, things that made sense to him, but that wasn't helping him pass this time, either. “Look, you're good at that shit and I'm not and Jaha's tried explaining it a thousand times but I don't understand and if it doesn't work, I'll still stop, but just, you said I should try to understand it, right?”

“I didn't mean get my help. What makes you think I can teach you any better than Jaha?”

“You're prettier?” Murphy suggested, at a loss for any real reasons. He didn't know if it would work, honestly, but he was desperate and Monty was one of the best students in class, and by far the most approachable, and probably the least likely to make fun of Murphy for needing his help. Plus, he really was attractive, so that was a nice bonus.

Monty rolled his eyes and scowled up at Murphy, wishing the other would stop screwing with him. He had nothing against helping Murphy, but he wasn't going to do it if he was just going to be a fucking ass about it. Sure, Monty had a crush, but he didn't need it rubbed in his face like that, it was childish behavior and he wasn't going to help if Murphy was going to keep it up. “Stop fucking around, Murphy. I'm not going to help you if you're going to be a jerk. I get it, okay, my crush is funny to you, I know, but stop being such a dick about it.”

Murphy looked at him in surprise, “You've got a crush on me?”

“And you didn't know.” Of course not. Monty sighed, “Yeah, I do. Fuck if I know why.”

“Because I'm badass?”

“More like just an ass.” 

Murphy shrugged, not really able to disagree, “So, will you tutor me, then?”

“Will you stop calling me cute and fucking with me?”

“I'm not fucking with you. Though believe me, I'd love to be.”

Monty blushed at the words and crossed his arms, not believing Murphy wasn't joking, “So you really mean it when you say I'm cute?”

“Yes,” Murphy answered honestly, nodding.

Monty hadn't expected that. He'd expected to be laughed at, maybe, but not that, “Really?”

“Yeah. You're fucking adorable, especially when you're mad at me. You get all pissy and you glare at me. It's like, the only time you even pay attention to me.”

“You've got a crush on me.” Monty found it hard to believe, but- “Is that why you're such a fucking dick?”

“I'm a jackass pulling pigtails, okay?” Murphy shrugged it off, dismissing it like it was nothing.

“No, it's not okay! You're such a fucking prick! You know, you can just say 'hey, I like you, wanna go out?' instead of being such a juvenile!” Monty exploded, exasperated with the way Murphy was treating the situation. How could he be such an ass and just think it was okay?

“Okay, in that case; I like you. Wanna go out?” Murphy asked, grinning.

“Oh, fuck you,” Monty narrowed his eyes at him, wondering if it was even worth staying out here. Granted, he did like Murphy, kind of. He'd like him better if he wasn't such a jerk all the time.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Murphy asked him, raising an eyebrow.

Monty glared at him, “Depends. Will you stop being such a fucking jerk?”

After a moment of consideration, Murphy nodded, “For you, I'll try.”

“Jackass,” Monty muttered with a roll of his eyes.

“Darling,” Murphy returned with a smirk.

“I'm gonna kick your ass.” He was serious about it, too.

Murphy held up his hands in surrender, “Fine. I'll be good.”

“I doubt you can,” Monty grumbled, leaning back against the bleachers, Murphy beside him. He'd decided that since he'd already been out here a while, there was no point in going to class. He'd already missed most of it, and besides, he wouldn't miss too much important stuff, they generally reviewed on Fridays, anyway.

They were silent for a while, Murphy fiddling with his lighter until he couldn't take the quiet anymore and said, “I was serious about the tutoring thing, though.”

“Really serious?” Monty questioned, considering whether or not he should try to help Murphy. If he was willing to learn, then there wasn't much of a problem that Monty could see, and it would be a good excuse to hang out with him.

“Very,” Murphy nodded, seriously, “I need to pass.”

“Fine,” Monty agreed, “But you have to actually pay attention.”

“Promise.”

“And stop skipping classes.” Skipping class wasn't going to help Murphy at all, even if it wasn't English. He'd only be dropping in that subject, too, and it wouldn't matter if Murphy passed one class only to fail another.

Murphy turned to smirk at him, “I have a free period.”

“Liar,” Monty accused.

“Nope. The only one ditching is you, sweetheart,” Murphy chuckled, gently bumping Monty's shoulder with his own. “You're such a rebel.”

Monty shoved him back playfully, the argument settled now. “Bite me.”

“Sure,” Murphy agreed, leaning down like he was going to actually bite Monty who ducked away, laughing.

“You're mean.”

“I am not,” Murphy defended, feigning hurt. “I'll have you know, I'm a perfect gentleman.”

“You're a jerk,” Monty corrected, laughing when Murphy rolled his eyes at him, letting Murphy take his hand, walking him back to the building for the rest of the days classes. Maybe it hadn't been all bad. He'd gotten a C, sure, but he'd also kind of gotten a boyfriend, too, potentially, and that almost made up for it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feedback is loved. I'm [here](http://assholemurphy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
